In known centrifugal pumps of this kind, the housing wall through which the impeller shaft passes is located in a radial plane and is to a great extent covered axially by the blade, because the leading edge referred to above is quite short. As a result, relatively little of the medium being pumped reaches the housing wall, and accordingly it cannot be engaged by the blade flank on the delivery side and pumped into the discharge conduit.